Game On: High School Musical: Jaypay
by Emma Charming
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or the game.


*-*-*Game On: Jaypay*-*-*

*-*-*Game On: Jaypay: Tag*-*-*

*-*-*By: EvilEmmaEvans*-*-*

**Story Summary:** This is a response to zashleysilver's challenge. If you want to know more about it, click on my fav authors and then scroll down to her name. A set of 7-oneshots. Couple: Jaypay w/ others… maybe. Please NO FLAMES!

**Chapter Summary:** The gang wants to spend the afternoon playing tag, but something happens that turns their afternoon of fun into an afternoon of tears. What happens? Read to find out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM or the characters… or even the challenge… I do, however, own the oneshots.

"Hey guys," Sharpay says smiling at her friends as she and her brother walk over to them at Lava Springs.

"Hey Shar, Ry," Troy says smiling as well.

"What are you guys all planning on doing today?" Ryan asks sitting down in between Kelsi and Chad.

"We were trying to figure out what games to play this week. We've decided on 6 so far: Tag; Spin the Bottle; 7 minutes in Heaven; Duck, Duck, Goose; Truth or Dare; and Would You Rather, but we can't think of a seventh one," Gabriella says as she leaned against Zeke.

"How about Hide 'n' Seek?" Sharpay suggests.

"Sounds good, but now we need to figure out what game to play which day," Taylor says linking arms with her boyfriend, Troy.

"How about we go in order," Jason suggests.

"Okay… who wants to be it?" Zeke asks wrapping his arm around Gabi's shoulders.

"I'll go first," Jason offers.

"Okay, we're going to lay down a ground rule here: no tackling each other," Martha says glaring at each guy, including Chad.

"Why did I get glared at?" Chad asks looking shocked that his girlfriend glared at him.

"Force of habit," Martha says giving him a small kiss.

"Fine," Chad says before he got up and helped Martha up.

"Okay Jason, count to 20 so we can get a head start," Kelsi says.

"Wait, whoever the last girl is that I catch has to kiss me," Jason says smirking.

"What!" Kelsi, Ryan, Martha, Chad, Gabriella, Zeke, Taylor and Troy all exclaim together.

"What's wrong with having to kiss Jason?" Sharpay asks in a small voice.

"We all have boyfriends," Taylor says trying to stay calm.

"And I do not want my girlfriend kissing my best friend," Zeke says holding onto Gabi.

'Why do they have to act like that; I'm purposely going to get Sharpay last.' Jason thought to himself.

"Hey, get over it," Troy says, "as long as he doesn't try to do anything more then a peck on the lips I'm fine with it," he finishes getting a weird look from Taylor.

"Explain," Taylor mouths.

"Later," Troy mouths back.

"Fine," Taylor says, "I'm fine with it, too," she says sighing.

"Everyone ready?" Jason asks turning around and counting to 20 slowly, "here I come!" he yells and turns around, almost running into Sharpay in the process.

"Wait, I need to talk to you," Sharpay says.

"Once I catch you last," Jason says before taking off with a wink.

"He had a plan all along," Sharpay mutters to herself before running in the direction of the kitchens.

"What are those kids doing out there?" Mr Evans asks his wife.

"It looks like they're playing tag," Mrs. Evans says looking out the window.

"At their age?" Mr Evans asks.

"I guess so," Mrs. Evans responds.

"I can't believe that he caught me… I mean I started running the second he turned around… plus he talked to Sharpay for a second," Taylor complains to Troy as she sits down on the grass.

"It's okay, at least now we have some time to kiss," Troy says as he sits down next to her and pulls her toward him.

"That is true," Taylor says as she eagerly leans in and passionately kisses him.

"Hey, get a room," Ryan says as he and Kelsi join them on the grass.

"What is this? Tag for Couples?" Troy asks before kissing Taylor again.

"I don't think so… Chad and Gabi are heading over… apparently, Zeke and Martha are too fast for Jason," Kelsi says before Ryan pulls her into a kiss.

"That's not fair… my girlfriend and her boyfriend are still being chased by Jay and we have to sit through the four of you making kissy faces at each other," Chad complains.

"Calm down Chad, it won't be that bad," Gabriella says smiling.

"Hey Chad," Martha says walking over, clearly out of breath.

"You okay baby?" Chad asks looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just haven't ran that fast in a while," Martha says.

"Great… now I'm a seventh wheel," Gabriella mutters to herself.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Zeke asks feigning hurt.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Gabriella says.

"Where are Jason and Sharpay?" Ryan asks Zeke.

"Somewhere over there," Zeke says pointing behind him.

"Oh thanks, that clears everything up," Ryan says sarcastically.

"Shar, slow down, I thought you needed to talk to me?" Jason says trying to catch up to her.

"I do, but you said after you catch me," Sharpay says over her shoulder.

"Come on Shar, I've caught everyone else," Jason says.

"Fine," Sharpay says as she stops running.

"Sharpay, are you okay?" Jason asks from a few feet away.

"Jason…," Sharpay says before passing out and collapsing on the ground.

"SHARPAY!" Jason yells running to catch her.

"SHARPAY!" everyone else hears Jason yell.

"Not good," Ryan says jumping up and running toward Jason's voice.

"Ryan, what's going on?" Kelsi asks as she runs after him.

"Sharpay has asthma so she probably passed out from not having enough air to breathe," Ryan says over his shoulder.

"Oh, that is bad," Chad says as he runs to catch up as well.

"Ya think Chad!" Ryan yells at him.

"GUYS! Stop yelling at each other!" Taylor exclaims.

"NO!" Ryan exclaims when he sees Jason holding Sharpay's body.

"What?" Troy asks, "oh," he finishes.

"Stay here, I'm going to see if my sister's okay," Ryan says.

"Ryan, stay here with us," Kelsi says grabbing Ryan's arm.

"Let me go Kelsi, she's my sister," Ryan says pulling his arm away from her grip.

"Please wake up, Shar, please," Ryan hears Jason say when he gets to where they are.

"Jason, it's not your fault," Ryan says.

"I should've just talked to her to begin with instead of having her play first," Jason says.

"She passed out Jason, she has asthma," Ryan says.

"What?" Jason asks looking up.

"Sharpay has asthma, I do too, but I only have a slight case of it, her's is worse," Ryan says.

"You know, Jason, you said it yourself, whoever the last girl you caught was, she had to kiss you, but if you kiss her, she'll probably wake up," Kelsi says kneeing next to Ryan.

"You think so?" Jason asks as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"Yeah, I do," Kelsi says.

"Well, let's hope that this works," Jason says before gently kissing Sharpay, whose eyes fluttered open.

"I think it worked Jason," Ryan says smiling.

"What do you mean?" Jason asks, not realizing that Sharpay's awake.

"He means that you gave Sharpay the air that she needed to breathe," Troy says coming up behind him.

"Really?" Jason asks.

"Yes really, now move so I can get up," Sharpay says smiling.

"But I-I-I…," Jason stutters.

"You don't have to move Jason, everyone else does," Sharpay says.

"Oh, okay," Jason says with a small smile.

"Okay, everyone leave, these two need some alone time," Ryan says shooing everyone away.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Jason asks once everyone else was out of earshot.

"Jason, I like you, a lot, and you just saved me from going into a coma, so really, I owe my life to you right now," Sharpay says smiling as Jason took her hand.

"Sharpay, you have an obligation to me first though," Jason says.

"What obligation?" Sharpay asks.

"You have to kiss me," Jason says pinning her to a tree that happened to be behind her.

"Oh, that obligation," Sharpay says as she wraps her arms around Jason neck, pulls him toward her and kisses him passionately.

"Sharpay, will you be my girlfriend?" Jason asks.

"If you tag me and say 'you're it' before we get back to our friends," Sharpay says before jogging towards their friends.

"You're it," Jason says right before Sharpay reached their group of friends.

"Yes Jason, I'll be your girlfriend," Sharpay says as Jason wraps his arms around her waist.

"And I thought 'tag' was a kid's game," Jason says smiling.

*-*-*End One-shot 1*-*-*

(A/N: I hoped you liked it. One-shot #2: Spin the Bottle coming soon to a computer near you. – Emma)


End file.
